Hidden Feelings
by Ryuu Taiyoukai
Summary: When a snow storm hits the small town of Konoha, no one can reach Ty Uzuki. When Sasuke learns this he rushes over praying that she's alive. Can the two hang on to their friendship or will it be lost because of the conciquinces? SasuXTy NaruXHina
1. Chapter 1

**Yay a new story! Again! Anyway Another Naruto story just cuz I can this takes place in an AU.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

All the rookies are 20, with Lee, Tenten, and Neji 21. Itachi: 25, Ty: 22

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was mad. Not only had his razor broken this morning, but he was also nearly 30 minutes late for work because of road conditions, stupid ice. Pushing his brother's office door open he glared with angry black eyes, at the young police chief behind the wooden desk. Looking up from a report Itachi sighed knowing that scowl anywhere. "What has the world done this time, Otouto?" Growling under his breath Sasuke sit down heavily in a big leather chair across from the elder Uchiha.

"Do you need me right now or is Konoha safe without me?" Hiding a smirk behind his paper Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"You are not needed at the moment but keep your radio on." Nodding Sasuke pushed out of the chair, slaming the door behind him with more force than necessary when his Aniki called after him. "Say hello to Ty for me, too." Konoha was a small town with only 3 stoplights and even less restaurants. They were lucky they even had a small hospital, let alone a grocery store. Looking both ways, more out of habit then necessity the youngest Uchiha crossed the street. The hospital was right across the street from the police station and the Fire station after all. With only one road out of town, and with it being winter not many people where driving. A bridge separated them from the outside world anyway, no one wanted to risk going into the river. Stepping into the waiting room he spied a head of spikey blond hair over the counter. He couldn't figure out why, but the Dobe had wanted to be a receptionist, saying something about how they always seemed to be in a bad mood, he wanted to be the first nice one.

"Hey, Dobe." Naruto sit back from typing, blue eyes shining. Making sure there were no little kids around he called back.

"Hey, Teme! What are you doing here so early?" Walking down a small hall he opened the door leading to the room behind the counter, before setting down in the other receptionist's chair.

"Itachi didn't need me this morning so I came to visit." Leaning back in his chair a shit eating grin broke out on Naruto's face.

"Right, you just want a free donut from Ty." Glancing at the bottom of his screen the kit laughed. "Damn you have good timing she should be back any minute." As he spoke the main doors slid open as a raven haired female walked in carrying a box of donuts and 3 cups in a holder. Walking over she passed them to Naruto through the open window before she dropped anything then made her way around to the door Sasuke had used not 2 minutes before. Shrugging off her jacket the girl shook her head, before smoothing one of her hands over a teal strike in her hair. He had to wonder if she even owned a winter coat, it was 26 degrees outside. Pulling her hot cocoa from the holder she raised an eyebrow at the officer currently in her chair. Sighing she sit down on a different, not as fluffy chair a few feet away.

"That's shit. I go get the food and I still don't get my chair." Rolling over she pushed the two men apart resting her feet up on the bar beside the computers. Rolling her teal eyes towards the Uchiha she smiled slightly letting a fang poke over her lip. "So ocifer, how's life treating you this fine winter day?" When his eyes narrowed on her she laughed, before sipping her drink. "That bad, huh? Cheer up it's gonna snow tonight, at least a foot. And I have tomorrow off." Sasuke didn't see how anyone could enjoy snow, it was so cold. Sasuke had met the annoying girl almost 8 months ago when she had moved back after completing college. Itachi had grown up with her and had invited her to one of his parties one Friday night. Needless to say they had gotten in an argument that ended with her walking away, more like gliding really, and him with a mixed drink down the front of his shirt. After that though they had seen each other almost every day, who would have thought that his best friend could be friends with her too. She lived not 10 minutes from the Hospital in a small 3 room house with a large back yard for her monstrous black German Sheppard to rom during the day, fenced in of course, the dog looked more wolf than anything else. Given that she lived so close the raven haired receptionist walked to work daily, for exercise she claimed.

'_Hey Uchiha bring me a donut… Please?'_ Looking at the radio on his shoulder Sasuke felt like face palming, only Kiba could be that stupid. Unhooking it from his uniform he sighed before pushing the button.

"No Inuzuka. You know I don't like sweets." Putting away the radio he rolled his eyes seeing the two others in the room fighting over the last donut or would have been had Ty not stood up to keep the tasty sweet out of Naruto's reach. Sometimes he really hated her, really it wasn't their fault that they came from Ninja clans, Ninja were supposed to be small, right? And it was rather funny to see the kit, who had been dubbed that because of the whisker tattoos he'd gotten while away at college; get bested by a girl even if she was half an inch taller than him as well. Luckily she slouched most of the time making both boys feel better about their height.

'_Then quit staring at her sweet ass, Uchiha.'_ Naruto and Ty froze hearing the radio, before it quieted for good. Cursing Kiba to the 7th level of hell Sasuke blushed, realizing that yes he had been staring at the jean clad back side, and enjoying it very much. Backing away from Naruto, the raven female handed him the donut before pulling her shirt back down to where it had risen up, and stomped out of the room, probably to go find the canine unit and beat the hell out of them. Sitting down again Naruto sighed eyeing his best friend.

"When are you going to tell her, man? She's not getting any younger and neither are you." Taking a big gulp of his coffee Sasuke let the burn distract him from the other rising emotions.

"Just because you and Hinata are starting a family so soon doesn't mean that everyone has to. I'm not even old enough to drink yet." Ignoring Naruto when he mumbled 'Not like that stops you' Sasuke stood up glaring down at him. "Besides I don't know what you're talking about." Unfortunately he did know what the blond meant, sometime over the last 8 months Sasuke Uchiha had fallen and fallen hard for one Ty Uzuki. Maybe it was the fact that she was one of the few girls that didn't fawn over him and couldn't care less that he was an Uchiha, or one of the last 2 Uchiha's that were rich. Or maybe it because she had been there for him the last 8 months, or maybe it was one of the many times he had crashed on her couch after staying up all night playing Black ops or whatever game Naruto picked. She always woke him up with a smile and a big plate of breakfast, even if Naruto got more than him. Seriously where did he put it? His day always started off better when he saw her face before he went to work, or when she would randomly pop into the station to give him coffee if he'd forgotten to get his own. Caffeine was part of the reason he became human in the morning.

Making his way back over to the office Sasuke planned on staying there and doing paper work. He wasn't avoiding Ty; no he just had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Zipping her jacket up, Ty waved one more time to Naruto before she rounded the corner; stuffing her hands in her pockets she hunched her shoulders. It had gotten much colder since this morning, and she still had to stop to get groceries. Readjusting her black Hellsing purse she stepped into the store.

Walking up to her gate the female sighed seeing her 90 pound dog charging towards her. Dashing to the porch she sit her bags down, before spinning around to catch the dogs front paws as it stood on its hind legs. "Hello Nova!" After petting the dog she pushed it off, grabbing her bags again, pausing only to wave at her only neighbor Suigetsu. He threw a wave up grinning, and even from the distance she could see his shark teeth. Unlocking her door she tossed the bags on her counter, slipping off her shoes on the way, getting ready for a long night's sleep.

* * *

Eyes snapping open and flaring into his Sharingan Sasuke looked around wondering where the loud boom had come from. Someone was banging on his door. Snarling under his breath the Uchiha threw back his covers, stomping through his apartment and forgoing a shirt he ripped his the door open. "What?!" Sakura, a pink haired nurse gasped before her eyes traveled down his front stopping on his low hanging lounge pants.

"W-well you s-see there was a blizzard last night and the town lost power, this buildings water main busted, and some roofs caved in. We're trying to see if everyone is okay, and we've been trying to reach Ty but it goes straight to voice mail….." Disappearing back into his apartment Sasuke threw on yesterday's clothes still slung over a chair before running out the door barely remembering to shut it. What if Ty's roof had fell in on her or what if somehow, some way she was dead. A sudden pain in his chest had him running faster down the street. Fucking car was buried under nearly 3 feet of snow.

* * *

Nova barking was not what she expected when Ty had went to sleep at nearly 4 this morning, and glancing at her clock which read 7:36 all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. Hearing a string of curses come from her porch she grabbed her trusty kunai and went to investigate dropping it when the would be robber started pounding on her door. "Ty! Are you in there?! Please answer the door." Deciding not to hold Nova back she flung the door open staring at a panicked Uchiha through her glass door. Throwing the other door open Sasuke pulled her to him trying to cheek her over at the same time. Running her hand through his spikey black hair she pulled back.

"Sasuke what's wrong? Did something happen?" Taking the opportunity Nova ran out the door hopping around in the snow. Looking into her glowing teal eyes Sasuke darted forward slamming his lips on hers, she gasped and he took the chance to slip his tongue in. Eyes shutting the female cupped the back of his head as he pushed her backwards away from the door. Noticing for the first time her state of undress, she was only wearing a spaghetti strap top and loss pajama bottoms. He nearly groaned when she started pulling at his clothes breaking away from her he tugged his shirt over his head. Kissing her again he smirked when her knees buckled when she hit the edge of her bed. Pushing her shirt up he paused when the him reached her breast. Looking up at her she nodded a bit of shyness creeping into her eyes. Pushing the clothe up the rest of the way over her head he felt himself harden, he had never imagined she could be this beautiful, and he had imagined a lot. Cupping one breast he couldn't help but notice they fit perfectly in his hands, like they were made for him.

His pants were getting uncomfortably tight. Setting back he popped the button sliding them down his hips then off into the floor. Refocusing on the girl in front of him he smiled a true smile letting her see it before leaning forward to take a nipple into his mouth sucking lightly, while fondling the other adding a pinch here and there. She arched against him trying to shimmy out of her own pants, the action only making him harder if that was even possible. Lifting her up he tugged the pants down leaving her clad in only lacey red underwear. Readjusting to where he was between her legs he moved forward so she could feel just what she was doing to him. She gasped, smiling again Sasuke leaned forward kissing her as he slipped a finger under the lacey material pleased that she was already so wet. Cupping both breast he hissed when she wrapped her legs around him grinding into his erection. Clawing a hand down his back Ty tugged at his boxers, needing him to fill her. Smirking against her lips he pushed his boxers down throwing them next to his pants on the floor, while she slipped her own off. Climbing over her one last time Sasuke kissed her tenderly barely pushing his member in, pulling back he gently kissed her forehead before filling her with all of him. She girl below him cried out and he froze. 'I'm her first.' Letting her get use to him he looked down at her with all the love he was feeling at the moment, taking in how beautiful she was. When she wrapped her legs around him and nodded ok he moved, and groaned at how tight she was, it felt like heaven. With each thrust she met him half way, clawing down his back leaving trails of red skin and blood in some places. When her walls clinched around him, he gave one final push before he came with a snarl, filling her with his seed. Not wanting to lose the feeling of being connected with her he rolled them over hugging her to his chest. Looking sleepily up at him she leaned in kissing his curse mark tattoo.

Of course his phone chose that time to go off, and it just had to be his brother. Pressing his forehead into her neck he growled, reaching for his phone. "What this had better be good!" There was a pause on the other end.

"Why do you sound like you just had sex? Never mind that's not important we need you here to help clear debris and help anyone still trapped in the wreckage. I expect you here in 10 minutes." The line went dead. Pulling away from Ty he snagged his boxers and pants pulling them on, missing the way the 22 year old frowned before her eyes widened looking down at herself. Yelping she snatched her clothes sliding into the under the covers she pulled over herself.

"Sasuke what did we just do?" Turning towards his friend the Uchiha frowned.

"What do you mean? We had sex." She groaned sitting up, wincing as pain shoot through her neither regions. Covering her face with her hands she moaned.

"So it wasn't a dream? It really happened?" Frowning deeper he sit on the bed causing it to shift under his weight.

"What's the matter, Ty? It's not like having sex is a bad thing." Looking up at him she glared.

"It is when you have a boyfriend to cheat on. What is Jamie gonna think when I tell him I slept with someone?" Looking down at her hands she sighed. "Look let's just pretend this didn't happen, okay? We'll just go on like this didn't happen, and everything will be fine." Looking at her hands she didn't see the pain that flashed through the youngest Uchiha's eyes or how they seemed to lose their inner fire. Glaring at her he picked up his shirt and coat slamming the door on the way out. Letting her head fall into her hands again a tear slipped past her defenses. "I'm sorry Sasuke but you can't love me back."

**Well there you go the first in a possible series of one shots. It all depends on how many people are interested and how much time in have.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rolling out of bed the next morning Ty, hissed feeling a now familiar ache course through her body. Frowning at the ugly brown sheets she shot a glare at the raven haired mass on her couch. Sasuke had shown up on her door step late last night, frowning in that adorable way of his. Finding out that his buildings water main had broken because of the blizzard she'd glared but moved aside allowing him back into her home. Digging around in her closet a good 10 minutes she'd popped back out carrying a pillow and blanket. Tossing them at the youngest Uchiha she'd gone back to sitting by her kerosene heater warming her feet and hands. Sasuke had set the items down before sitting next to her.

"Look I'm not gonna say I'm sorry, because I'm not. And if you want to pretend it never happened you can but I won't." Folding her arms the two toned kunoichi had sighed, waving it off.

"Fine, but you owe me new bed sheets. My old ones were ruined, obviously by my blood. And I expect a few dinners from this too." Running a hand through his hair he'd sighed before smiling one of his small smiles.

"Now I know why Naruto hangs out with you, you're just as crazy as he is." Smiling she'd nudged him with her shoulder.

"Crazy is contagious, and you're the only sane one left. Muahaha… You did wear a condom right?" At his frowned the girl had groaned throwing an arm over her face. "Great. With my luck I'm going to conceive the next Uchiha… At least you're rich so I'll have no problem with child support. Yay me!" Shaking his head Sasuke had peeled off his wet socks throwing them in the clothes basket down the hall. _If only I was that lucky._

Throwing a muffin at the dozing male Ty laughed when it bounced off his head, said male just groaned and rolled over off the couch. Muttering every curse word known to man Sasuke sit up chucking the plastic wrapped food item back at his hostess. Stretching he missed the way the females eyes scanned over his body taking in the rippling muscles under pale white skin. Walking over he accepted the cup of coffee that was presented to him, grunting in thanks. "Sasuke does your hair do that duck butt thing naturally?" A hand on the back of his head forced it down so she could see, also giving him the prefect view down her shirt. Sighing he shut his eyes enjoying the way her fingers ran through his hair.

"What time is it?" Ty stepped back, heading for her bed room, coming back wearing a silver watch. Holding it up to her face she squinted, wrinkling her nose cutely.

"It is 7:49. Oh shit I have to be at work by 8." Dashing into her room again she re-emerged clad in blue jeans and a nice black button down shirt. Taking the opportunity Sasuke had changed as well, into his Konoha police uniform. Setting Nova's food and water bowls outside she opened the door letting the dog bounce out pouncing in the snow. Waiting for her house guest to slide by her the 22-year-old snatched her jacket off her coat rack following after him. Seeing his frown she raised an eyebrow. "What? What's with the look?" Shrugging the Uchiha tugged on her gray sleeve.

"Don't you own a coat or a heavier jacket? It's freezing out here, and you're acting like its fall." Rolling her eyes she zipped up her jacket, looping her arms around his she grinned.

"Now what would I need a coat for when I have my short, pale Uchiha to keep me warm." Outwardly his obsidian eyes narrowed but inwardly his heart fluttered at being called hers. "Do you think Itachi would like some coffee, since Deidara burns water on a daily basis?" The youngest Uchiha snorted. He had been shocked when his brother had come out of the closet, with the loud annoying blond no less. Ty had more or less known so she'd smiled and given them both a noogie, before kissing them on the check and wishing them the best. Of course Deidara stayed home and worked on his exploding clay sculptures, Itachi had finally convinced him to move his art work out into the shed a good 200 feet away from their house.

"I don't think Aniki would object to a cup. He could've used one yesterday when the town was panicking." Pulling Ty into the coffee shop he smiled when she skipped up to the counter ordering 3 cups of coffee, 1 hot cocoa, and 6 donuts. Akimichi bakery had been one of the first stores to open in Konoha and had been family owned very since, and because they still used old fashioned ovens to bake, that meant even if the electricity went out they could still open for business. Leaning against the wall Sasuke frowned when the girl laughed at something Choji said, he was the one manning the cash register today his father had gone out to help move debris with his expansion jutsu. And Ino the ever faithful girlfriend sit behind the counter next to him absent mindedly nibbling a cookie. Paying for her purchase the receptionist waved walking out the door behind Sasuke, who took the drinks when she got close enough. Sasuke had been the heart throb of Fire county High School; girls would always try to get his attention by gluing themselves to his side. They had eventually given up when he paid them no mind and just carried on like they weren't even there. Ino had been one of the first to declare her love and one of the last to give up, but when she found Choji she'd almost completely forgotten about the raven haired, onyx eyed teenager all together. Pushing the door to the police department open the teal eyed girl waved at Kiba, petted Akimaru, and nodded towards Shikamaru who was slumped over a desk half asleep before marching towards the back office, throwing the door open and stepping in. Seeing the oldest Uchiha sleeping slouched over his desk she sighed, leaning over to tap his cheek.

"Tachi wake up, I brought coffee and donuts." The 25-year-old grunted before raising his head glare firmly in place seeing the two toned female the look softened and he grinned sheepishly. Walking behind the desk she started to rub his shoulders, frowning at all the tension in them. "Tachi after all this blizzard shit is over I want you to take at least a 4 day vacation. If you don't I'm going to have to charge you for all these massages', and Deidara will not like that." Groaning the half asleep Chief slumped in his chair, letting her do whatever she wanted.

"Fine, Deidara has been wanting to visit his family anyway, and Shikamaru is more than capable of running this place without me for a few days." Sasuke growled placing his Aniki's coffee down harder than he had meant to. Seeing Ty be that familiar with Itachi made the young Uchiha jealous, it didn't matter if they both thought of each other as siblings, it still pissed him off. The silver watch on the female's arm beeped, yelping she pulled one of the donuts out of her bag, sitting it down on a napkin she leaned over placing a kiss on the crown of Itachi's head. Looping her arm through Sasuke's she wiggled her fingers back at the smirking chief before disappearing out the door with his little brother. "You had better make your move soon Otouto." Itachi's phone vibrated and a smile lite his face seeing it was his lovable, brash boyfriend.

* * *

Glancing back at the raven behind her Ty sighed when his eyes narrowed at her stare. "What?" Shaking her head she pushed away from her computer rubbing her eyes, it really sucked staring at a computer screen all day long. Catching a flash of blue-purple hair the Uzuki leaned out the window.

"Hey Hinata!" The ex-Hyuuga looked around before spotting the grinning receptionist, resting a hand on her 5 month pregnant belly she waddled over. Moving back so Naruto could lean through the window to kiss his wife she rolled her eyes, never one for public affection. "How's the next Uzumaki-Namikaze?" Blushing the nurse looked down.

"She's fine. Moving around a lot today though." Nodding Ty saved her work before turning off her computer.

"That's good maybe she'll wear herself out before she's born so you won't have another knuckle head to live with. Naruto wouldn't sit still for anything, not even ramen." A tanned arm wrapped around her before the Uzumaki messed her hair.

"Tyyyy! Don't tell her that, I may not get her to give me another munchkin now." Poking him in the side she smirked when he jerked away. Making a grab for her jacket she frowned when she didn't feel the gray cotton material under her fingers. Looking back she smiled seeing Sasuke holding the missing object out for her to slip into. Sliding the material onto her shoulders the Uchiha walked around her zipping the front up and pulling the hood over her head, where it fell over her eyes. Fixing her hood she smiled up at the onyx eyed boy, who had one of the softest expressions she'd ever seen on his face. Cocking an eyebrow she leaned sideways.

"What are cousins for Naruto? Besides I already called dibs on babysitting. And you can tell Neji that if he wants to fight about it he should remember 4th grade recess." Walking out into the small hall way she called over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow guys!" Following Ty out into the cold Sasuke rolled his eyes when the girl stopped trying to catch a snowflake on her tongue. Grinning back at him she laughed when one landed on his nose making him go cross eyed. Shaking his head he wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her back home. _Home. I like the sound of that._ Being as it was winter and nearly 9 at night the temperature had dropped well below freezing, but the raven haired female didn't seem to mind. When her house came into view he frowned seeing the light on.

"You didn't leave the light on this morning did you?" Shaking her head she fished in her pocket for her keys.

"No, Suigetsu lets Nova in and turns on the heater when he gets back from work, he has a key."

"Do you really think that's wise? What if he goes through your stuff?" Man that sounded a lot better in his head. Opening the door Ty shrugged out of her jacket, shaking her head to make her hair fall back into place.

"And find what bloody sheets in my trash can, or Nova's toys under the bed? Sasuke I've known Suigetsu since I was in High School. Do you know how hard it is to make friends with shark teeth?" Petting her dog when she jumped up Ty rolled her eyes seeing the Uchiha's frown deepen.

"I still don't like it." Laughing the female walked away digging into a cabinets for something to eat, giving the male behind her the perfect view of her ass, which he gladly stared at with no complaint.

**And there's chapter 2! Love it hate it? Reviews and flames are welcome, I love smores.**


End file.
